yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 062
"The Great Escape", known as "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament!!" in the Japanese version, is the sixty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 28, 2015 and Nicktoons aired on August 14, 2016 and in Australia on October 12, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 10, 2017 Summary Prelude It is morning, and Chojiro Tokumatsu is tucking into a big meal after his duel with Yuya, much to his and Sylvio's surprise. Chojiro's comrades offer to swap Yuya and Sylvio's meals with identical bowls of fruit and chicken salad, much to their joy. But before they can eat, Yuya witnesses an inmate with rabbit teeth being led away by two guards. Another inmate tells Chojiro that that the man being led away tried to break out of jail with his friends. Yuya, Crow and Shinji react with surprise; Chojiro isn't surprised, saying that the man should have considered the consequences, especially of those he left behind. Chojiro explains that when one tries to break out, everyone shares responsibility and is punished. They are taken away and never return. Yuya is shocked to hear this. Before the duel A while later, Yuya is mopping the floor of a cell when he notices a card underneath a bed frame. He sees that it's not a Yu-Gi-Oh! card, but actually a photo of Crow and his orphans. Shinji enters with a greeting. Yuya interprets it as him having to be on cleaning duty again the next day, but Shinji clarifies that he was referring to his duel yesterday, and had been arranging things with Chojiro since. Chojiro enters and confirms, saying that he had discussed with the wardens, and they allowed the dining hall to be reserved for a duel tournament between inmates. Sylvio appears just outside the cell, expressing interest. Crow approaches, eavesdrops, then walks away, prompting Yuya to chase after him. Yuya hands Crow his photo back; a nonplussed Crow asks if Shinji had told Yuya about "it". He expresses no interest in the tournament being organized, then tells Yuya that he's no longer an ally of his, before walking away. Yuya realizes that Crow was planning the jailbreak that resulted in the rabbit-toothed man's capture, and tries to stop Crow from trying again. Crow stops momentarily, saying he owes Shinji one, and he won't try to get Yuya into trouble. Just then, someone familiar to Crow appears before him, and is greeted as Damon. Damon tells Crow he had hung out around his, before then spotting Yuya. He mistakes Yuya for being the person that placed posters on walls about "invaders from another dimension", along with another girl. Yuya immediately recognizes the other girl as Zuzu. Damon wonders why Zuzu didn't get caught with Yuya, but then thinks she may still be on the run. As Damon makes his leave, Yuya becomes worried for Zuzu. Meanwhile, Roget is still playing chess at his office when he is informed of the identities of the fugitives. They have applied to the Friendship Cup; Roget requests that their applications be fast-tracked, for they'll be easier to arrest at the venue, and teach a lesson to the Commons. The two in question have arrived at Rin's home next to a school; Yugo hands Zuzu the keys to Rin's room and lets her stay there. Yugo even grants her the permission to borrow some of Rin's clothes. Zuzu appears to freak out when it's suggested that she wears the same size as Rin. Her surprise turns into comedic anger once she hears a further inappropriate comment from Yugo about her clothes, and she hits him with her paper fan. Yugo then notices that Zuzu's been hitting him in front of a teacher and her students; she laughs it off. Later, Yugo is fixing up his Duel Runner when Zuzu appears, having come out of the shower in Rin's clothes. Yugo suddenly tries to hug her and stops abruptly just as Zuzu gets her paper fan out. He corrects himself, knowing that the person in Rin's clothes is actually Zuzu. Yugo then checks his application for the Friendship Cup, which Zuzu is surprised to hear about. Yugo says he promised Rin that he would win the Friendship Cup one day. Zuzu then incredulously hears that Yugo submitted an application in her name as well. Yugo says that if she makes herself known through a tournament, then her word about the invasion may be more easily believed. Zuzu can only welp helplessly. Meanwhile, the dining hall is being prepared for the big occasion in the evening. Gong, Dennis and Yuya are among those working. Yuya is reminiscing, and wondering if Zuzu will be able to keep herself safe from Security, because it was implied earlier that Yugo wasn't with her. He tries to convince Crow to be part of the latter's plan to break out of jail. Crow grabs Yuya by his shirt and angrily dismisses his request, before walking away. Later, the inmates gather for the inaugural "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" duel. Sylvio is happy to have his disk back; meanwhile, the other inmates cheer for Chojiro as he is revealed at the top of a big temporary prop. Chojiro recites his old proverb again, finishing off with "Let's enjoy!" in English. The inmates respond by chanting "Enjoy!" in English as well, some cheering the return of "Enjoy Chojiro" as he lands on the ground. Chojiro introduces Yuya next, but as he walks up to make his speech, Gong and Dennis notice that he appears sad. Yuya eventually gets on the big prop with Sylvio, and Chojiro declares that the inaugural duel will be a three-person Battle Royal. Sylvio agrees, and also proposes the Action Duel rules be followed, although Chojiro hasn't heard of this before. Sylvio explains to the confused inmates that in an Action Duel, an Action Field is put on at the start of the duel, and it scatters Action Cards across the field. Chojiro approves, citing his interest, and thus, Sylvio's Duel Disk puts on the "Crossover" Action Field Spell. The inmates see several floating blue platforms around the dining hall and giant prop. Sylvio begins the Action Duel chant, but then notices Yuya hesitating. He speaks his lines hurriedly, and the duel begins. The duel Sylvio goes first, and decides to demonstrate how Action Cards work by jumping into the crowd of inmates, much to Chojiro's displeasure. However, he manages to land on his feet, taking one off the ground next to an inmate. Sylvio says that even on your first turn when you can't draw or conduct your Battle Phase, you can still find and use Action Cards. He activates the card he found, "Illumination", then leaps back onto the prop. A few lanterns brighten up as Sylvio explains the card's effect. Then he decides to show something else that the inmates have never seen before. He sets the Pendulum Scales with "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian". Using the standard chant, he Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar". An inmate is surprised that Sylvio was able to Special Summon a high-leveled monster from his hand out of nowhere, and Sylvio confirms that as a Pendulum Summon mechanic. Then, he activates "Abyss Stage - Treasure Boat of the Lucky Seven", and places "Abyss Actor - Superstar" underneath the card. "Superstar" is portrayed as getting on the boat and being given another costume. Sylvio asks if anyone else would like to join, because they can earn a lot of money. He ends his turn. Meanwhile, Crow, Shinji and Damon are working on their escape plan when they hear cheers from the dining hall. A guard sees them and asks what they're doing; Crow says they were just trying to fix the fan that broke. The guard tells them to hurry up or they'll miss the duel. At around the same time, Roget has left his office. Back at the dining hall, Chojiro begins his turn, and draws a card, prompting an "Enjoy!" from his followers. He then grabs an Action Card on one of the lanterns to activate it: "Sound Rebound", which prevents a Spell Card's activation from being negated once per turn. Chojiro knows that a lively atmosphere is more important when it comes to entertainment, and this gives Yuya a thought. Chojiro proceeds to activate his miracle draw card, "Super Koi Koi"; after both Chojiro and Sylvio explain its effect, Chojiro admits that he wouldn't have reclaimed his former name if he didn't enjoy it. He chants "koi koi" as he draws and reveals each card. The cards he reveals are "Flower Cardian Clover with Boar", "Flower Cardian Maple with Deer" and "Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly", and the inmates marvel at his luck. All three are Special Summoned at Level 2 with 0 ATK. Chojiro then proceeds to tune them together and Synchro Summon "Flower Cardian Boardefly". He has "Boardefly" join Sylvio's "Treasure Boat"; it does so and assumes a new costume. Sylvio marvels at the decision, Chojiro agrees. Chojiro now lets Yuya have his go. The inmates soon realise his lack of heart. Chojiro repeats himself, and Yuya complies by beginning his turn. He summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" and it entertains the inmates, but then Yuya sees Shinji and Crow having a discussion behind them. With Zuzu still on his mind, and what Crow said earlier, Yuya decides to get out of this duel quickly. "Hip Hippo" is still dancing around and even thinking about joining the "Treasure Boat", but Yuya sets a card and ends his turn, causing "Hip Hippo" to crash, then turn around and look at Yuya while crying. Chojiro wonders if Yuya isn't enjoying himself, and Sylvio tries to remind Yuya that he won their match at the Arc League Championship. Crow also notices Yuya's lack of heart, and Shinji says "that wasn't in the script". Gong appears next to them, asking for an explanation. Sylvio is next, and he declares that he'll make a comeback. He activates the effect of his "Treasure Boat", drawing two cards because two monsters have joined the boat. Chojiro wonders if he's reaping the fortune from his boat, and Sylvio confirms, but also runs past Chojiro to get an Action Card. Chojiro thinks Sylvio's being greedy; Sylvio responds that he's free to stop him, and so is Yuya. Gong also voices his agreement, and Yuya is surprised that he's in front of Crow and Shinji. Gong dismisses Yuya's concerns; Yuya looks up and sees Dennis leaping up from a distance. Chojiro gives Gong, Crow and Shinji the all-clear for their plan, allowing them to leave. Crow smiles at Yuya just before he does so. With that, Yuya returns to the duel, saying "The fun has just begun!" He draws a massive cheer from the inmates, and a compliment from Chojiro, as he plays the "Hippo Carnival" Quick-Play Spell, summoning three "Hippo Tokens". They chase after Sylvio and send him flying. Then, Yuya jumps on "Hip Hippo" and is chased by a running Chojiro. They race each other to an Action Card they see ahead. All three of Yuya, Chojiro and Sylvio close in at the same time. Yuya beats Chojiro to the Action Card while Sylvio lands with a thud; this catches the attention of a guard who then notices what they're doing. Meanwhile, another guard notices that Shay has escaped from his solitary cell. This isn't the case; Shay was hiding on the ceiling with his trenchcoat. He jumps down on the guard and makes his escape. Shay quickly knocks out another two guards but is then stopped by Gong, who claims he was trying to save him. Shay brushes off his help but advises him to leave anyway. Meanwhile, a bored Celina senses the happenings around her cell; Dennis enters from above, claiming he is here to save the princess. But, back at the dining hall, guards have gathered, knowing that Crow was trying to break out. The chief guard is about to recapture Crow when he's knocked out by a pan thrown by Sylvio. They smile at each other and Crow continues his escape. Sylvio is then surrounded by the chief guard, now burning with rage. Meanwhile, Shay knocks down a few more guards while continuing his escape. Gong, having followed him, prevents one of them from getting up while he wonders what he's doing. Back at the dining hall, Yuya sees inmates around him fight guards; Chojiro throws one onto "Performapal Hip Hippo". who then launches him onto the wall. Meanwhile, Gong is given back his Duel Disk and someone else's by Shay, who asks if they want to escape unarmed. But back at the dining hall, Chojiro grabs Yuya by the collar, now suspecting that he helped plan the escape. Yuya defends himself; saying he did it to protect Zuzu, who spread the word about a potential danger to the world, and is now being chased by Security. After a brief silence, Chojiro urges Yuya to get out quickly; within moments, the former is clashing with a guard, explaining that he owes one to Yuya. Smiling, Chojiro wishes for Yuya's safety. Just as the guard facing Chojiro is about to retaliate, he catches sight of a rare "Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster" card. Other cards are raining down on the guards, and it turns out that Chojiro's lackeys are responsible; they announce "Chojiro's big giveaway" and rain down more cards, distracting the guards even further. Chojiro looks on; the lackeys urge their boss to return to the outside world, and take care of himself. Chojiro smiles, and declares that he will grant them their wishes. As Yuya prepares to leave on Chojiro's cue, he gets Sylvio to come with them as well; Sylvio does so after snagging a "Dark Mirror Force". Yuya concludes the duel by playing the "Curtain Clap" Action Card that he beat the others to; the card begins a final round of music in which the monsters wave goodbye to. The inmates and guards still at the dining hall are then treated to a round of fireworks as the lights dim, not knowing that Sylvio, Chojiro and Yuya are crawling their way to freedom inside the vents above. Featured Duel: Chojiro Tokumatsu vs. Sylvio Sawatari vs. Yuya Sakaki At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sylvio Sylvio finds and activates the Action Card, "Illumination". Once per turn, the Normal and Special Summoning of monsters cannot be negated. Sylvio activates "Abyss Actor - Evil Heel" ( 1) and "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Sylvio Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar" (2500/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. Sylvio activates "Abyss Stage - Treasure Boat of the Lucky Seven", which allows the turn player to place a monster they control underneath "Treasure Ship" and destroy all monsters they control. He places "Superstar" underneath "Treasure Boat". Turn 2: Chojiro Chojiro finds and activates the Action Card, "Sound Rebound". Once per turn, the activation of Spell Cards cannot be negated. Chojiro activates "Super Koi Koi", which allows him to draw three cards and reveal them. If they are "Flower Cardian" monsters, he can Special Summon them, but their Levels become 2 and their ATK and DEF become 0. If non-"Flower Cardian" monsters are drawn, he has to send them to the Graveyard and take 1000 damage for each card. Chojiro draws and subsequently Special Summons "Flower Cardian Clover with Boar", "Flower Cardian Maple with Deer" and "Flower Cardian Peony with Butterfly" via this effect. He tunes his Level 2 "Clover with Boar" and " Maple with Deer" with the Level 2 Tuner monster " Peony with Butterfly" to Synchro Summon "Flower Cardian Boardefly" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. Chojiro activates the effect of "Treasure Boat" and places "Boardefly" underneath it. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Hip Hippo" (800/800). Yuya's hand contains "Timegazer Magician", "Performapal Whip Snake", "Stargazer Magician", "Hippo Carnival" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 4: Sylvio Sylvio activates the other effect of "Treasure Boat". He can draw an additional card for each monster he controls that is underneath the "Treasure Boat". Sylvio draws two cards, as one monster he control is underneath "Treasure Ship" and the other is from his normal draw. Sylvio attempts to get an Action Card, but Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each) to intercept him. Yuya and Chojiro race to get an Action Card, and Yuya manages to take it. Yuya activates the Action Card "Curtain Clap". At this moment, Yuya and the others are trying to escape the Facility, so the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia is embarrassed by her own behavior.]] * The scene where Zuzu gets embarrassed when Yugo's teacher and the other orphans see her aggressive side is cut from the dub. * Matt Shipman was erroneously left out of the recording schedule for this episode and thus assumed that the scenes where Shay defeats the Facility guards was cut due to their violent content. However, he recorded his lines for this episode during the recording of the next and the scenes were indeed dubbed.twitter.com Matt Shipman's Twitter In other languages References